Those Three Little Words
by Lauren9
Summary: L/L (though there is the implication of R/J and L/C)! *Spoiler Story!* Do NOT read if you don't want to know what's going to happen on the show through the season finale (I, of course, embelish on the rumors/spoilers)! Please read introduction. Enjoy!
1. Introduction and Explanation From the Au...

Those Three Little Words  
  
Before: Introduction and Explanation From the Author *Please Read!* (Edited from the one posted on Sunday.)  
  
Hi! This is a little strange, taking up an entire chapter space from an author's note, but I thought I should put some kind of forward. So here we go:  
  
This is a spoiler story. It's based around the spoilers for the season (2) finale and the episodes leading up to it (the spoilers are NOT mine but were found on the web from the same sources that GG sites—such as gilmoregirls.org or gilmore-girls.net—post). There *may* be some similar dialogue and happenings. Basically, if you don't want to know what's *may* conclude this season, I recommend you don't read this until after the final episode.  
  
Also, I wanted to tell you all to check out 'Don't Go Away' and 'That Certain *Something*' which are two other stories written by *moi* for all you java junkies out there.  
  
Okay, well that isn't as long as I thought it would be so let's move on with the story (the first chapter should be up by April 16)!  
  
Lauren  
  
(And please don't forget to review—once the story's up! I'd love to hear what you think about the story! :) 


	2. Holden Caulfield

Those Three Little Words  
  
Part 1: Holden Caulfield  
  
__________  
  
Author: Lauren (artista317@yahoo.com)  
  
Rating: PG13 or less…  
  
Pairing: L/L, of course! :) There's implication of R/J too, but it's not a story about them.  
  
Summary: Luke and Lorelai realize their feelings for each other when they learn they can't live without the other. (And the title may not be those 'three little words' you're thinking of…so read and find out what I'm talking about! :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or in any way have connection to those that do own the Gilmore Girls.  
  
A/N: I was reading the spoiler for the season finale and I have adapted a story from it with an interesting end (well, interesting if you're a java junkie! :). Stars (*) around a word have, and will, always indicate a word that should be italicized but isn't because FanFiction.net/ Microsoft Word don't work together like that. Also—Please review! The button is that large purplish-blue one (a periwinkle, perhaps) and it says something like 'Click to Review.' When you're done reading, it's there on the bottom left. Yup, click. Write a little about what you liked/didn't like and I will read and take any and all opinions/criticisms/comments into consideration while writing the next chapter! Thanks in advance!  
  
__________  
  
"Hey." Jess said, looking up as Rory entered the diner.  
  
"Hey," she answered. He poured her a cup of coffee at the counter then set down the pot.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something." He said, watching her sip from the cup. "Can I borrow a book from you?"  
  
"You're *asking*?" She gasped in mock surprise. "Before you just took it so I figured that's how you'd continue to 'borrow' my things."  
  
"No, seriously."  
  
"If I have it…" she shrugged. "What is it?"  
  
"Salinger's *Catcher In the Rye,* I misplaced mine."  
  
"I have it. Do you want me to bring it over?"  
  
"I was actually thinking that, if you weren't busy, you'd want to go for a walk or something and we'd could get it and then come back here or whatever." He paused. "That is, of course, if you're not meeting Dean, though haven't seen him in a while, and I'm sure he'd welcome my presence. If I do remember, he was quite happy to see me the night your mom was out of town, at your house, eating dinner with you..."  
  
"Do you want the book?" She asked, lifting her coffee from the counter.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then shut up."  
  
__________  
  
They walked to her house and he'd convinced her to go for a ride in the car Dean had built her. He said he'd wanted to see how it handled. She'd, reluctantly, agreed. They talked for a while, mostly about Salinger and *Catcher In the Rye.* Rory said he reminded her of Holden Caulfield. He'd just smiled.  
  
__________  
  
"Luke. Coffee." Lorelai said, entering the diner.  
  
"No."  
  
"Luke." She reached the counter and sat down.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
He turned away from her, took one of the paper cups and filled it with coffee from a pot he was holding. He handed it to her as he turned back around.  
  
"Here." He said. She sipped it slowly. She narrowed her eyes at him, placed the paper cup back down on the counter and pushed it towards him.  
  
"This is decaf."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You've never actually given me decaf before. You've threatened, but you've never actually done it."  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Can I please have some real coffee?" She pleaded.  
  
"No." Luke said, continuing to wipe down the counter without looking at her.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But, Luke…"  
  
"No."  
  
"Lukey?"  
  
"No."  
  
"*Please?*"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on…"  
  
"Are we going to do this all morning?" He asked finally.  
  
"No." She stood and walked to the other side of the counter. She could feel his eyes watching her as she did so, wondering what she was doing. She reached behind him, keeping his gaze with her eyes, and took a paper cup from the counter. She then lifted the pot of coffee and poured herself a cup. She returned to the other side of the counter, resumed her seat, and smiled happily. "Why didn't you try to stop me?"  
  
"If you want to drink that caffeine-filled future causer of your death, be my guest. It would mean a lot less hassle in the morning."  
  
"The elixir of life will have no such part in my future."  
  
"I'm assuming you want an artery-clogging Danish to go with that?"  
  
"Yes, please," she answered, smirking.  
  
__________  
  
Rory glanced at the speedometer. They seemed to be going too fast. She asked Jess to slow down and she could feel him ease his foot on the brake. It didn't matter. He lost control. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.  
  
__________  
  
Lorelai looked down at her cell phone as it rang.  
  
"Out." Luke said.  
  
"Luke…"  
  
"Out!"  
  
"Fine." She left the diner as she answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Mom. Hi."  
  
"Rory." She could hear people in the background, talking. There was a loud noise, a siren, Lorelai decided. "Where are you? What's that in the background? I thought you were home studying."  
  
"I…Jess wanted to borrow a book so we walked to the house and I got it for him and then he asked how the car ran and I said that we could go for a drive…There was something in the road. He lost control. There was an accident—"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Mom, I'm fine. I'm okay. I just hurt my wrist. I'm at the hospital. They're putting a cast on it. It's fractured. But I'm *fine.*" She paused, not hearing Lorelai, "Mom? Mom, are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, honey, I'm here. I'll be there in a minute. I'm leaving right now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Are you…?"  
  
"Mom, I'm okay. Really. I'll see you in a few minutes." Lorelai hung up the phone and walked into the diner.  
  
"I want your nephew to stay out of my daughter's life. He is not too see her…he is not to talk to her…to approach her…to borrow books…*anything*!" Lorelai said, furiously, to Luke, as she grabbed her purse. She threw a five dollar bill down on the counter and left the diner. 


	3. Dante's Inferno

Those Three Little Words  
  
Part 2: Dante's Inferno  
  
__________  
  
Pairing: L/L, of course! :) There's implication of R/J too, but it's not a story about them. There will also be a little L/C, but I won't let that last very long. It is a L/L story; it just won't seem so at first.  
  
Summary: Luke and Lorelai shared their usual banter over coffee, but everything changed when Lorelai got a phone call that Rory and Jess had been in an accident. This chapter—  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or in any way have connection to those that do own the Gilmore Girls.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love that you all are enjoying the story! Please continue to review, too! :) I don't think I need to explain the origin of the title of this chapter.  
  
__________  
  
Luke quickly followed Lorelai. When they were outside, "What's going on?"  
  
"That was Rory. She's in the hospital. Your nephew got in a car accident and she was with him." Lorelai continued to walk in the direction of her house, never turning to look at him.  
  
"Rory? Is she all right? Is Jess okay?"  
  
"Rory's all right, thank God. She hurt her wrist or something."  
  
"And Jess?" Lorelai stopped and turned.  
  
"You know, Luke, I could care less if your nephew was okay right now. I have a daughter in the emergency room and I need to go to her." She turned to walk away again.  
  
"Damn it, Lorelai! Do you know if he's all right?" He caught her by the elbow. She looked at him, her blue eyes cold and unforgiving, before shrugging off his hand and walking off without saying a word. All he could do was stand there and watch her leave.  
  
__________  
  
"Hi. I'm Lorelai Gilmore. My daughter came in…I don't know…at least half an hour ago. She was in a car accident…do you know where she is?" Lorelai asked the receptionist.  
  
"Mom?" Lorelai turned to see Rory. She walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Hey! Are you all right?"  
  
"I told you, I'm fine."  
  
"Did they say what happened to it?" She asked, looking down at her daughter's wrist that was bound in a white cast.  
  
"Yeah. It's fractured. But it's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
"Good."  
  
"When can we go home?"  
  
"We'll ask the doctor when he gets back." Rory nodded.  
  
There was a lapse in the conversation and Lorelai found her thoughts drifting to Luke. She'd been harsh but this accident was the last straw. *I did the right thing,* she thought, trying to reassure herself. "Uh…how's Jess?"  
  
"He wasn't hurt. He wanted to come to the hospital with me, but the police needed him to file a report."  
  
"Oh." There was another long pause.  
  
"Mom, it wasn't his fault." Rory said quietly. Luckily, for Lorelai, the doctor walked in right then and said that as soon as Lorelai finished the paperwork they could go home.  
  
__________  
  
Luke had called the hospital. They had no record of a Jess Mariano [A/N: Yes, Jess's real last name is Mariano] at all. He asked about Rory but, since he isn't family, they said, they couldn't release any information.  
  
He hated how he and Lorelai had left things between them. *Jess. You need to find Jess,* he thought, but all he could think about was her eyes when she looked at him. She was so hurt, so upset…her eyes were so cold.  
  
He was approaching the bridge over the lake. He recognized Jess's jacket and walked towards him.  
  
"Hey." Luke said, standing next to him.  
  
Jess stood. "Hey."  
  
"'You all right?"  
  
"You heard about the accident."  
  
"Rory called Lorelai at the diner."  
  
"Rory's okay, right?" Though he was trying to hide it, Luke could tell he was upset.  
  
"I don't know. Lorelai was pissed off. She just…left. I called the hospital. You obviously weren't there so I've been looking for you." He looked out towards the lake. "What happened?"  
  
Jess shrugged. "There was something in the road. I swerved. That car that Dean built handles like crap." He paused. "They didn't let me go to the hospital with her. I wanted to, but the police had me to file a report. The car was towed."  
  
"Did she seem all right?"  
  
"Her wrist…" Jess didn't finish his sentence.  
  
"C'mon." Luke said, gestured towards the trail. They walked back to the diner.  
  
__________  
  
"Want some coffee?" Lorelai asked Rory when they stopped for the light by Luke's.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Lorelai parked and they got out of the car and walked inside. Jess looked up from where he was wiping down the counter when they came in.  
  
"Hey. How're you feeling?" He asked, putting down the rag, as Rory approached him. Luke came out from the storage room. Lorelai shot him a look.  
  
"I'm good." Rory answered.  
  
"How's the wrist?"  
  
"Good. It's just banged up a little. Three weeks and it'll be good as new." She smiled, slightly. Jess felt Lorelai's eyes burning into him. He looked up.  
  
"So, what can I get you?" Luke asked, interrupting the sudden silence.  
  
"Two coffees." Lorelai said. Rory sat down in one of the stools and Jess walked closer to her. Lorelai noticed and added, "to go."  
  
Luke followed her gaze. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lorelai, please?"  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Not here."  
  
"Fine," she said, following him into the storage room.  
  
__________  
  
"What was that?" Luke asked when he knew they were out of earshot of Jess and Rory.  
  
"What?"  
  
"*That!* You walk in here. Jess asks Rory if she's feeling okay, he doesn't even *talk* to you, and you're ready to kill him! What the hell has gotten into you?"  
  
"He almost killed my daughter! I think I can reserve the right to be mad for at least a little while."  
  
"It wasn't his fault. He told me what happened. He would *never* purposely hurt Rory and you know it!"  
  
"No, no I don't know that. I don't know Jess or what he's capable of."  
  
"You don't want to get to know Jess…"  
  
"No, Luke, I'm sorry. I don't. I tried to be nice to him, I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt but he's trouble and I don't want him near my daughter! That's it!"  
  
"I can't believe you. I can't believe the way you're acting. You don't even want to hear the whole story before you pass judgment. It was an *accident,* Lorelai! He didn't mean to hurt her! Stop acting like you know exactly what happened and leave Jess alone!"  
  
"I will protect my daughter no matter what."  
  
"I understand that."  
  
"He hurt her."  
  
"He didn't mean to."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact of the matter. He still hurt her."  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
"I don't care. He hurt her and I will keep her safe no matter what it costs."  
  
"You don't need to protect her from Jess."  
  
"*Yes,* I do."  
  
"You're scared. You're scared because if you lose her to Jess than you've lost everything, right?"  
  
"Go to Hell." She could feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes. In less than a second they blurred her view. She turned around and walked away from him.  
  
"Right back at you!" He yelled to her. Luke watched as she and Rory left, quickly, every customer's eyes turning to her as she stormed out. "*Damn it!*" He punched the wall hard with his fist. *Damn it,* his thoughts echoed.  
  
__________  
  
A/N: All right, chapter 2 is done. I'm, obviously, not leaving it at this. Java junkies will have to hang in there because the next chapter more or less involves Christopher (rather than Luke) as the primal love interest, but I don't want to get in depth with them (I'm a total java junkie at heart :) so their interaction will be brief. Of course, Luke and Lorelai will eventually confront each other again (this time there won't be a fight, I don't think…). But I'm getting ahead of myself. Look for the next chapter tomorrow (4/17) possibly or maybe this coming weekend. I'm going away so it may take a while to be posted.  
  
Oh, while I'm thinking of it, it took me like an hour to think of a reason why Lorelai would tell Luke to go to hell that would fit with the story, so the characters could be a little off at the end. I tried… :) 


	4. You Can't Go Without Coffee...Or Him

Those Three Little Words  
  
Part 3: You Can't Go Without Coffee…or Him  
  
__________  
  
Pairing: L/L, of course! :) There's implication of R/J too, but it's not a story about them. There will also be a little L/C, but I won't let that last very long. It is a L/L story; it just won't seem so at first.  
  
Summary: Luke and Lorelai shared their usual banter over coffee, but everything changed when Lorelai got a phone call that Rory and Jess had been in an accident. Luke and Lorelai fought. This chapter—(3 weeks after chapter 2) Christopher comes and Rory gets her cast off. (While I'm thinking of it, parts of the spoiler will be left out of the story, like what's going on with Rory for the summer and Jess and any other Rory or Jess things that happen…)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or in any way have connection to those that do own the Gilmore Girls.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :) And, for a reviewer: actually, those weren't the three little words I was talking about, but it works and I like it! :) (*Chuckles*—btw, isn't that a great word?) So now there's yet another meaning for the title, thank you (*smiling*)! This chapter takes place 3 weeks after the accident and the fight and everything and it's also the L/C chapter…  
  
__________  
  
"Hey you." Lorelai said as Rory entered the kitchen. She handed her daughter a mug of coffee.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So you're sure you don't want me to meet you in Hartford this afternoon for the removal of your cast?"  
  
"I'm sure. They said that the entire thing will probably only take like a half hour, so it's pointless."  
  
"And I'll meet you for dinner tonight at Grandma and Grandpa's?"  
  
"Right." Rory glanced at the clock. "'Gotta go." She kissed her mother's cheek and put her mug in the sink then headed for the bus.  
  
"Bye, sweetie." Lorelai called.  
  
__________  
  
"Honey, have you talked to him since the fight?" Sookie asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't you think this is kind of extreme?"  
  
"Not at all. If this continues to keep Jess away from Rory then I will continue to stay away."  
  
"You haven't talked at all? Not even like a phone call or around town or anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He must be miserable."  
  
"I hope he is." She said, firmly.  
  
"Lorelai…" Sookie paused. "So you haven't apologized either, I take it."  
  
"Me? Apologize to *him*?"  
  
"Sweetie, you did tell him to go to hell."  
  
"I meant every word."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes…" Lorelai paused. "Fine. I didn't."  
  
"Then apologize. You can't stay away from him forever."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I know you too well. You can't go without his coffee…or him…for an exaggerated period of time."  
  
Lorelai sighed, knowing Sookie was right.  
  
__________  
  
"Lorelai. Come in." Emily said, opening the door.  
  
"Hi, Mom. Rory got here all right?" Lorelai asked, hanging up her coat in the closet.  
  
"Yes. She's in the living room with your father." They walked into the other room.  
  
"Hi, Mom!"  
  
"Lorelai." Richard said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Dad." She sat down next to Rory. "How's the wrist?"  
  
"Great." She flexed it and moved it around. "All better."  
  
"Good." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Lorelai, would you like something to drink?"  
  
"White wine, please." Richard handed her a glass. "Thank you."  
  
"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Emily said, joining them in the living room.  
  
__________  
  
"Dinner was good tonight. There was no fighting." Rory said, climbing into the Jeep.  
  
"I know, maybe she's sick."  
  
"Or maybe there's just nothing to fight about this time."  
  
"That can't be it. She'd start yelling if I walked through the kitchen."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"It's *so* the truth." Lorelai started the vehicle.  
  
__________  
  
"Whose car is that?" Rory asked as they pulled in the driveway.  
  
"I don't know." Lorelai said, looking it over. Suddenly, she smiled. "Your dad's here."  
  
"Hey. Surprise visit." Christopher said from the porch.  
  
"Dad!" Rory went and hugged him. Lorelai walked up behind them.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Rory asked.  
  
"I just came to see you and your mom." He smiled. "Hey, Lor."  
  
"Chris." She smiled back. He kissed her cheek. She looked around, "Is Sherry with you?"  
  
"No. We…we're not together anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right." He smiled. "So the cast is off."  
  
"Yeah." Rory said happily. They walked inside.  
  
__________  
  
"Mom, I'm going to call Dean, okay?" Rory called from the kitchen.  
  
"Sure, sweetie." Lorelai and Christopher were sitting on the couch. "How long are you staying," she asked, turning to Christopher.  
  
"I don't know. However long you'll let me."  
  
She smiled. "Seriously?"  
  
"Yes." He paused. "I was thinking, Lorelai, about you and Rory and, if you'll have me, I want to try *us* again."  
  
"You and I?"  
  
"Yes, and Rory. I want to be a larger part of your lives than just the occasional visiting father slash ex-boyfriend."  
  
"So *us*?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Wow." She said, quietly.  
  
"Will you give me a chance?"  
  
Lorelai's heart skipped a beat. "I—" He didn't let her finish; instead his lips grazed hers softly. She touched his cheek with the pad of her thumb. "I don't think I have a choice," she whispered between kisses. She could feel his mouth turn upward in a smile.  
  
__________  
  
A/N: There is *a lot* of dialogue in this chapter. It's like all dialogue. Sorry about that. This chapter was hard to write. It's more or less a filler chapter. The next chapter will be better (I'll try to be less redundant and use less dialogue) and should be up sometime before next Monday (sorry to make you wait that long!). Thanks again for the reviews. And for those that haven't noticed that button down there, it's on the left… 


	5. Goodbye...Again

Those Three Little Words  
  
Part 4: Goodbye…Again  
  
__________  
  
Pairing: L/L, of course! :) There's implication of R/J too, but it's not a story about them. There will also be a little L/C (it's over for the most part, though there is a lot of them in the beginning. Christopher leaves in this chapter, though…), but I won't let that last very long. It is a L/L story; it just won't seem so at first.  
  
Summary: Luke and Lorelai shared their usual banter over coffee, but everything changed when Lorelai got a phone call that Rory and Jess had been in an accident. Luke and Lorelai fought. Three weeks later, Christopher came and Rory got her cast off. He asked for a second chance (or are we on his third chance?) with Lorelai and she gave in, realizing that it may have been meant to be for them since they can't manage to stay with anyone else. This chapter—Lorelai gives a letter to Luke and Christopher gets the news of his life (okay, for the second time) which compels him to leave, yet again…  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I could say that I own the rights to Gilmore Girls and whatnot, I *STILL* do not own or in any way have connection to those that do own the Gilmore Girls.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :) It seems that either I have very few readers or that very few of you have discovered that button. It's STILL there, so check it out (it's *still* the one on the left, at the bottom, in like a purplish-blue-y color). It only takes a second to review (just say something like "hey, I'm reading your story") and really helps me know what you like, what you don't like, etc…and it makes me a little happier when I come home from school and find that people have read what I've written and enjoyed it or whatever… Frankly, I'm (pathetically) begging for reviews…okay, not begging but it's close to it. I really just want to know that you are reading and, hopefully, enjoying this story. Again, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed this story and my other stories…I really appreciate it! (:: author smiles::)  
  
__________  
  
It had been three weeks since Luke had seen Lorelai, three weeks in which he set an empty mug in front of her usual seat at the counter every morning and put away every night, the mug untouched.  
  
Lorelai, on the other hand, had gotten back together with Christopher in an attempt to make it work between them. Truthfully, she didn't know why; maybe she was lonely. She reasoned that it was nice to come home to someone that she could share her day and experiences with. She felt that she was happy, but she knew that there was something missing; something that she couldn't explain.  
  
__________  
  
"Lor?" Christopher asked, opening the door.  
  
"Couch." She called from the other room. He walked in, smiling. "Hey," Lorelai said, sweetly, a smile spreading over her face. She put down the notebook and book in hand and watched him as he walked to her. He kissed the corner of her mouth softly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"You mean, did I find a new job?"  
  
"I *could* mean that, but that isn't what I asked."  
  
He smiled. "I had a good day," he nodded.  
  
"And?"  
  
"…And I found a job in Hartford at some start-up internet company, though I'm going to need to go up to Boston later this week to get the rest of my stuff from the apartment."  
  
"So you really are staying?"  
  
"Yes." He studied her features, pausing. Christopher knew there was something wrong, something she was hiding from him, something she wouldn't tell him. He leaned in to kiss her, but she gently pulled away. "Lorelai?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I don't know why…" Christopher pulled back.  
  
"It's all right," he smiled softly. "I should, uh, call Sherry. I need to tell her that I'm going to get my things from the apartment." He stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
__________  
  
Three days later, Christopher was gone. His phone call to Sherry had taken him back to Boston, for at least now. She had found out that she was pregnant with his second child. Lorelai had walked away from their flourishing relationship, with ease almost, and she found it startling how easily she was able to say goodbye to him this time.  
  
__________  
  
Without Christopher around, Lorelai had found it easier to think again. Regrettably, her thoughts led to Luke, the friend she hadn't talked to in weeks whom she missed immensely.  
  
She decided to do it. She was going to walk into the diner, up to the counter, and ask to talk to him. The thought of doing so made her heart jump in anticipation, yet she had no idea what she would say.  
  
Lorelai remembered what Sookie had said. She needed to tell Luke that she was sorry. She was, she couldn't deny that, but she also felt that she needed to protect Rory. He was right in saying that Lorelai was scared, that Rory not being there, wherever *there* was, was unbelievably disconcerting to her. Rory is the reason she was where she was today. She couldn't remember a time when Rory wasn't part of her life, she didn't want to.  
  
__________  
  
Lorelai walked into the diner. She had amassed all of her courage into that one act: opening the door. Luke looked up when he heard the bell above the door jingle lightly. He caught her eyes with his own and she walked, slowly, towards him.  
  
"Hey," she said, softly, as normally as she possibly could.  
  
"Hey," he repeated. Thoughts were running erratically through her head. She didn't know what to say, what to do. They had greeted each other, but what now?  
  
She heard someone call for coffee from the other side of the diner and Luke broke her gaze. He headed toward where the voice had been and poured a cup of coffee. Lorelai walked to the counter before reaching into the purse she was carrying. In her hands was a letter, the front and back of two pieces of paper covered in her writing. It was folded neatly, in thirds. She placed it down on the surface and turned to leave. Luke asked her to wait.  
  
"I don't want you to go." He said, quietly, picking up the letter when he reached the counter.  
  
She shook her head. "But you don't want me to stay either," she murmured, loud enough for him to hear but soft enough so that the person walking in the door—Ms. Patti—wouldn't hear her. She moved away from the counter and left Luke standing there, her profession in his hands.  
  
__________  
  
A/N: Not one of my best, but another filler chapter. It's so short (sorry!)! Things with heat up, so to speak, in the next few chapters. I'll try to have chapter 5 up by Wednesday, definitely by Thursday. What does the letter say? ::laughs knowingly:: You are soon to find out… Will you enjoy it? Yes, I do think (or at least hope) so… 


	6. Apologies and Rain

Those Three Little Words  
  
Part 5: Apologies and Rain  
  
__________  
  
Pairing: L/L, of course! :)  
  
Summary: Luke and Lorelai shared their usual banter over coffee, but everything changed when Lorelai got a phone call that Rory and Jess had been in an accident. Luke and Lorelai fought. Three weeks later, Christopher came and Rory got her cast off. He asked for a second chance (or are we on his third chance?) with Lorelai and she gave in, realizing that it may have been meant to be for them since they can't manage to stay with anyone else. Lorelai gives a letter to Luke and Christopher gets the news of his life which compels him to leave, yet again. This chapter—the contents of the letter are disclosed and an apology is made…  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I could say that I own the rights to Gilmore Girls and whatnot, I *STILL* do not own or in any way have connection to those that do own the Gilmore Girls.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :) I guess there are expectations for me to live up to concerning my author's notes (a reviewer said they liked them)…now I'm nervous ::laughs:: Not too much to say today…oh, wait, the next chapter will either be up by Thursday, Sunday, or Monday…sorry, that's a rough time frame, but I'm going to NYC to look at colleges and will be gone for Friday and Saturday, so… I think that's all. Again, thanks for the reviews. I'm looking forward to more (hint, hint…just kidding! :) Oh, before I forget, the entire first part of the story is *only* Lorelai's letter…just so there's no confusion. Well then, now to the story…  
  
__________  
  
When the diner was finally empty of the day's customers, Luke unfolded the letter Lorelai had left. His eyes skimmed the words. [A/N: There is more just because I said it was two pages. These are choice paragraphs, I guess.]  
  
"Luke,  
  
"I don't know what to write, but you deserve some kind of explanation from me. I never meant to tell you to go to hell. I really didn't mean that. I want to apologize, too, but it'll be later in my rambling, I'm sure. I want you to know that I'm going to be completely honest here, and I won't cross anything out. What is here is exactly what's running through my head as I write this, spelling errors and all. [A/N: That's put here, because I do want it to seem really honest from her point of view. There, of course, will be no spelling errors—I hope—just because I, the author, am a perfectionist and cannot leave errors when I know they're there…imagine them. There will probably be sentences that aren't finished, as well, from when Lorelai decides to say something else.]  
  
"I miss you. I miss you more than I believed someone could miss another person. I miss your backwards-wearing, coffee-rejecting personality and I miss the way you'd finally give into my coffee cravings and pour me a cup. I miss your danish. I miss everything about you.  
  
"I was wrong. About Jess, I mean. I was wrong to question you, to… I was wrong to judge Jess when I don't know him and haven't really—besides the night you came over for dinner with him—*tried* to get to know him.  
  
"I suppose this is where I say I'm sorry. I am sorry. It's funny. I never really liked the words 'I'm sorry,' it like erasing something. It doesn't seem as honest. You meant to say what you said. Your mind formed the words, your mouth spoke them, but I still find myself using them more often than not. I am sorry.  
  
"I meant… I was trying to tell you… you made me realize that I was afraid, *am* afraid, of what life without Rory *right there* will be like. I don't want to think about it. I never want to think about it. But it will happen. I know that. She'll grow up, she'll go to college, she'll get married and have a life of her own… there are other things that could take her away that I don't want to think about… You made me realize that it was soon and I didn't want to think about it. Again, I'm so sorry.  
  
"Please forgive me. Please tell me that we're okay. I don't want *this* to be us anymore. I want to back there, sitting with you every morning, telling you about my day, about Rory, about diner, about anything. I just want to be with you again…  
  
"I've never been good at ending letters.  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
__________  
  
Luke held the letter in his hands, letting her words sink in. He walked to the window of the diner and looked out. It was raining, hard. From the window, he could see the gazebo which was dimly lit in the dark night. Somehow, though, he could make out a shape. He took his coat and left the diner.  
  
__________  
  
Lorelai was sitting quietly in the gazebo. Because of the rain, and because it was just after nine, hardly anyone was walking around town and she could be alone. She liked it when it rained. Snow was better, but rain was good too, she figured. She loved the way it sounded, especially on the roof of the gazebo.  
  
A figure was approaching the front and he walked inside. She smiled slightly when she realized it was Luke. She recognized the papers he was holding as her letter, the writing now smudged from the droplets of rain that had hit it. He sat down beside her.  
  
"You read the letter." She said, softly.  
  
"Yes." He paused. "I don't want to go back to the way we were."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't want to be in this endless cycle with you—you come in, we flirt over me giving you coffee, you smile at me, I smile back, you leave and then come back the next day. Eventually, we find something to fight over, though it's never really necessary…"  
  
She shook her head. "No. This time I was protecting Rory."  
  
"I don't want to get into this again."  
  
"Neither do I." No one spoke for a while; instead, they stared out into the rain.  
  
Finally, Luke said something, "Jess went home." He paused, lowered his voice, and slowed his words. "But, I'm not ready to fully accept your apology… I need something more. *We* need to stop this." Luke stood and walked away.  
  
__________  
  
A/N: Another short chapter, I know. The next will be longer and full of java junkie goodness! :) Don't forget to review! 


	7. To Walk Alone

Those Three Little Words  
  
Part 6: To Walk Alone  
  
__________  
  
Pairing: L/L, of course! :)  
  
Summary: Luke and Lorelai shared their usual banter over coffee, but everything changed when Lorelai got a phone call that Rory and Jess had been in an accident. Luke and Lorelai fought. Three weeks later, Christopher came and Rory got her cast off. He asked for a second chance (or are we on his third chance?) with Lorelai and she gave in, realizing that it may have been meant to be for them since they can't manage to stay with anyone else. Lorelai gives a letter to Luke in which she apologizes and Christopher gets the news of his life which compels him to leave, yet again.  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I could say that I own the rights to Gilmore Girls and whatnot, I *STILL* do not own or in any way have connection to those that do own the Gilmore Girls.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :) What to talk about today…hmmm…I guess I'll discuss…nothing. I have nothing to say today (well, that's not necessarily true…previously, I rambled here about the evil code of dress at my high school, even though it was totally off topic, but then I erased it and here I am, left with nothing else to say). Now really, this chapter is the first of a few chapters that all of you will love (I hope)…Lorelai and Luke finally say it all (without actually saying anything at all to one another)…including what they're really feeling…Enjoy! And feedback is always welcome (and occasionally asked for…I won't do it now, though…maybe the final author's note…) There's a lot of jumping back and forth between Luke and Lorelai—just FYI…  
  
__________  
  
*We flirt?* Lorelai thought. Luke had left a minute ago and Lorelai was still sitting in the gazebo, letting his words sink in. *"We flirt over me giving you coffee…"* her mind whispered. She tried to think about something else. *Jess is gone.*  
  
__________  
  
Luke walked slowly back to the diner. He hadn't forgiven her. Why hadn't he forgiven her? Why was he allowing himself to say those words, to prolong the inevitable: life as before. It hadn't all been bad. He'd enjoyed his mornings with Lorelai, but finally, *finally,* there was a possibility of something more.  
  
He took a rag from the back and began to wipe down the counters and tables. He found himself glancing at her lingering shadow through the window every few seconds. He imagined her walking home in the dark, rainy night. His coat and shirts had been soaked through to his skin just from walking from the gazebo to the diner. A part of him wanted to go, with an extra jacket, back to the gazebo, where he'd place it over her shoulders and walk her home, just so she would be that much warmer…so she wouldn't have to walk alone.  
  
__________  
  
Lorelai touched the battered letter. Luke had forgotten to take it. She lifted it in her hands, smoothed it out, and began to read it to herself.  
  
__________  
  
Luke glanced one more time towards the gazebo, asking himself if he should go to her, but her shadow was no longer there.  
  
__________  
  
There was a light tap on the glass of the door to the diner. Luke looked up. The blinds were closed, but he could see a person's shadow from the outside. It was (of course) Lorelai.  
  
He dropped his rag on the table and unlocked the door. Her clothing clung to her body, soaked through, as his had been; her hair matted around her face.  
  
Without saying a word, Lorelai lifted her hand to his shirt. She slowly let it slip to his collar, where she hesitated, then tucked her hand between his skin and the collar of his flannel shirt. His skin was warm there. She was trembling from the icy cold that blew in a breeze around them and from, what she assumed, something similar to pure longing. She could see in his eyes that he had the same need.  
  
Beyond them, in the darkness, the cold rain continued to pour.  
  
__________  
  
A/N: Yes, it was *extremely* short, but the next one is on its way. I'm starting it as soon as I post this one…I give you permission to be excited! Also, I don't leave fun cliffhangers like this to annoy you…no, not at all. I just want you to continue to read the story. ::somewhat-evil laugh:: So, next chapter? Look for it tonight or tomorrow (most likely tomorrow, Thursday)! 


	8. Together…Or…Not?

Those Three Little Words  
  
Part 7: Together…Or…Not?  
  
__________  
  
Pairing: L/L, of course! :)  
  
Summary: Luke and Lorelai shared their usual banter over coffee, but everything changed when Lorelai got a phone call that Rory and Jess had been in an accident. Luke and Lorelai fought. Three weeks later, Christopher came and Rory got her cast off. He asked for a second chance (or are we on his third chance?) with Lorelai and she gave in, realizing that it may have been meant to be for them since they can't manage to stay with anyone else. Lorelai gives a letter to Luke in which she apologizes and Christopher gets the news of his life which compels him to leave, yet again.  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I could say that I own the rights to Gilmore Girls and whatnot, I *STILL* do not own or in any way have connection to those that do own the Gilmore Girls.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :) Ah!!! You'll never believe what happened when I tried to upload the last chapter (this chapter is coming immediately after—I mean, I'm writing right after I uploaded/*tried* to upload chapter 6)…I got a page that told me to reload repeatedly! Ugh! Sometimes I hate the Internet, computers, technology, etc… All right, Chapter 7…yes, the chapter you've all been waiting for…perhaps there's a kiss…perhaps not…perhaps there's something more…read and find out! ::laughs evil-ly again:: Regular comments: please continue to review. Thanks! Oh! I almost forgot: the spoilers ended at the end of chapter 5 (Luke not accepting her apology, fully). This is purely my imagination, now (as was last chapter).  
  
__________  
  
A shiver moved through Luke's body when Lorelai touched him. He was sure that his eyes reflected that feeling. The next thing he knew, he was holding her, hugging her. She was crying. He wasn't sure why.  
  
__________  
  
Lorelai was crying. She was crying because of everything that had happened. She cried because Rory had been hurt, she cried because Luke had been hurt, and Jess, and even herself. Somehow, she had managed to blame this on Luke and their friendship had seemed to end. He was trying to quiet her by whispering words in her ear. She could feel his breath along her cheek and neck, through her hair. She was melting in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry that Jess went home." She whispered after a time.  
  
"Don't lie." He murmured back, callously. He'd frozen when she said that and, within a second, his guard was back up.  
  
She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "What can I say to make this all go away?"  
  
"I don't know." He relaxed again, slowly, calmly.  
  
"Why did he go?"  
  
"I asked him to."  
  
"Because of Rory?"  
  
"And because of you."  
  
"You didn't have—"  
  
"Shush," he said, quietly. He placed a finger over her lips. She reached up and took his hand, pulling it, gently, away from her mouth.  
  
"You were right..."  
  
"No—"  
  
"…About me being afraid." She finished, interrupting. "I've always been afraid of what *could* happen, and the accident with Jess was just too…real…"  
  
Luke nodded. He touched her arm, gently. She was shivering. "You're freezing."  
  
"I—I…yes…" She hadn't expected him to answer with that.  
  
"Come upstairs. I'll make you some coffee and we'll dry your clothes in the dryer." His hand moved down her forearm and took her hand. He walked slowly up the stairs, touching her hand lightly with his fingertips.  
  
__________  
  
"Here," Luke said, handing her a long-sleeve white shirt and a pair of shorts that tied at the waist. "Change into this."  
  
"Thanks." She took the clothes and he pointed out the bathroom. While she was changing, he started a pot of coffee.  
  
She was toweling her hair when she came out of the bathroom. "I thought you only owned plaid," she smiled. Lorelai crossed to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Yeah, well…" He poured her some coffee, handed it to her then went to his room so he could change. Upon his return, he sat down beside her on the couch and covered them with a blanket.  
  
"So, we're okay?" She asked, looking at him over the brim of her mug.  
  
"Yeah. We're okay." Lorelai smiled.  
  
__________  
  
Lorelai kissed him. Neither could be certain how their conversation had turned to a kiss, nor could they deny the fact that the heat radiating through their respected bodies made the space between them hot enough that they didn't need the blanket anymore.  
  
The kiss had been soft. She had leaned over at a break in their speak and had let her lips brush softly against his. At first, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming it. The kiss deepened when Lorelai wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled him to her. He was smiling, actually, it was more like a smirk, when they finally drew away from one another.  
  
"I think we're more than okay…" he said, thickly. He touched her face with his fingertips and she leaned into his hand. "You have the softest skin…" he kissed her, gently. "The most beautiful eyes…" he kissed her again. "I've wanted this for the longest time." Again.  
  
She pulled back after a moment. "I forgot to tell you something in my letter. I—" A loud buzz interrupted her.  
  
"Dryer's done." He said, not moving.  
  
"Um…" she drew away from him and stood. "I think I should go, then."  
  
"What?" He followed her to the dryer.  
  
"My clothes…Rory's going to wonder where I am…I should get home." Luke couldn't follow what had just happened. First, they were talking about nothing in particular, then kissing, then they were talking about *them* and Lorelai…  
  
"Lorelai…?"  
  
"I have to change." She said, walking towards the bathroom.  
  
"You were saying something about the letter…"  
  
"I…I don't remember…" she lied, closing the door.  
  
"You forgot to say something in it…what did you forget?" He called through the door to the bathroom.  
  
She opened the door again and emerged, handing him the clothes he let her borrow. "Luke, I have to go," Lorelai apologized quickly, leaving.  
  
__________  
  
A/N: Ugh! I don't really like this chapter (I don't really like the way I portrayed Lorelai…I may end up changing the chapter a little based on your responses before I post the next—so, that means you need to review!), but oh well, it's being posted. Lorelai's scared…what's to come? Rory will ask…she *may* tell… The next chapter will be up Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday…I'm off to NY…then a college fair…then it's my b-day (and two papers are due the next day)…then…well, then the next chapter will be up. So, I don't know when I'll get time to go online and post the next chapter. It will be within the next week though (I'm hoping). Please review! 


	9. Running Away From This

Those Three Little Words  
  
Part 8: Running Away From This  
  
__________  
  
Pairing: L/L, of course! :)  
  
Summary: Previously—Luke and Lorelai shared their usual banter over coffee, but everything changed when Lorelai got a phone call that Rory and Jess had been in an accident. Luke and Lorelai fought. Three weeks later, Christopher came and Rory got her cast off. He asked for a second chance (or are we on his third chance?) with Lorelai and she gave in, realizing that it may have been meant to be for them since they can't manage to stay with anyone else. Lorelai gives a letter to Luke in which she apologizes and Christopher gets the news of his life which compels him to leave, yet again. They (L and L) finally make up again and end up in a kiss. Lorelai, at first chance, gets scared and leaves without an explanation.  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I could say that I own the rights to Gilmore Girls and whatnot, I *STILL* do not own or in any way have connection to those that do own the Gilmore Girls.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They always mean a lot to me and I read every one of them (can you not tell by some of my author's notes?) I, unfortunately, have time to write this chapter. But note that it's *not* unfortunate to write it, I just have time now since I'm home sick and, well…ugh! Okay…the chapter after this will probably be up on Sunday or so…SATs are Saturday (which I'm attributing to my sudden migraine). This chapter may not be up to par (I guarantee it will be extremely short) with the others since I'm tired, but I'll try. Hope you continue to enjoy! (And, of course, please review.)  
  
__________  
  
Lorelai had run away again, but this time she didn't know why. *What's there to be afraid of anymore?* She thought, sitting on the stairs to her porch, watching the rain from her dry perch. The porch light turned on suddenly and Lorelai looked towards the door. Rory opened it and went to her mother.  
  
"Hey." Rory said softly, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I went to the gazebo. I just needed some time to think."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the last few weeks."  
  
"A lot has happened."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's like we're in a movie."  
  
"But the happy ending isn't guaranteed."  
  
"Everything will work out." Rory said, hugging Lorelai. "Did you talk to Luke?"  
  
"How did you know I was going to?"  
  
"Sookie."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So, did you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And…" Lorelai paused. "I ran away."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Like with Max. I ran away."  
  
"But you and Luke…"  
  
Lorelai whispered one more time, "I ran away."  
  
__________  
  
A/N: As I said in the previous author's note, this is an extremely short chapter (and it's mostly dialogue, I know). I really don't have the energy right now, but as soon as I do I'll post the next chapter (which will be longer and better). Hoped you liked it. Chapter 9 will be up shortly. Please review. 


	10. “You Should Live in Happiness Too…Like t...

Those Three Little Words  
  
Part 9: "You Should Live in Happiness Too…Like the Oompa Loompas Doompa-Dee- Doo"  
  
__________  
  
Pairing: L/L, of course! :)  
  
Summary: Previously—Luke and Lorelai shared their usual banter over coffee, but everything changed when Lorelai got a phone call that Rory and Jess had been in an accident. Luke and Lorelai fought. Three weeks later, Christopher came and Rory got her cast off. He asked for a second chance (or are we on his third chance?) with Lorelai and she gave in, realizing that it may have been meant to be for them since they can't manage to stay with anyone else. Lorelai gives a letter to Luke in which she apologizes and Christopher gets the news of his life which compels him to leave, yet again. Luke and Lorelai finally make up again and end up in a kiss. Lorelai, at first chance, gets scared and leaves without an explanation.  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I could say that I own the rights to Gilmore Girls and whatnot, I *STILL* do not own or in any way have connection to those that do own the Gilmore Girls.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them! Not much to say today… For the first time, I think I'm just going to get straight to the chapter…what a concept! :) Enjoy! (Oh, and the title is my attempt to understand what the Oompa Loompas are actually saying in 'Willy Wonka.' While I'm thinking about it, does anyone else find that movie kind of anomalous and disturbing, or is it just me? That ride on the chocolate river freaks me out a little…). Wait, wasn't I supposed to just get to the story? Oops! :)  
  
__________  
  
Rory had figured out what would make her mother feel better, about an hour after Lorelai returned home: she got Lorelai in the living room, on the couch, gathered any and all junk food they had lying around, piled it next to her mother and found 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.' Lorelai couldn't resist smiling the moment the oompa loompas came on the screen.  
  
__________  
  
Lorelai had fallen asleep curled on the couch. Rory pulled a blanket over her and kissed her on the cheek, whispering "Goodnight." She turned off the movie and attempted to clean up the junk food that lay around them in half empty bags before she went to bed.  
  
__________  
  
"So, can we go back to the diner yet? We're out of coffee and the last time you took me to some other diner for coffee the cups were so little and the coffee wasn't as good."  
  
"Sweetie, I know this is hard, going without coffee—"  
  
"You're going to go *without* coffee?"  
  
"Me? I couldn't! Coffee, second to only you, is why I live!"  
  
"Well it's good that I come before your coffee addiction." Rory said, nonchalantly.  
  
"Of course you do. Otherwise my coffee obsession would be a problem, wouldn't it?" Lorelai said, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She took a sip and scrunched her face. "Ugh! How can people drink this?" She got another glass and filled it with water.  
  
"It could taste bad because it expired three weeks ago." Rory explained, looking at the carton.  
  
"Oh, well then, what is it still doing in the refrigerator?"  
  
"Good question," Rory emptied the last of the juice into the sink and put the carton in the recycling bin. "Can we please go get some coffee?"  
  
"Uh…" Lorelai looked down at her watch. "Oh my god, it's eight already? I have to get to the Inn. Don't you have school?"  
  
"No. We have the day off. Teacher education thing."  
  
"Oh." Lorelai paused. "I still have to run. I'm sorry. I really, *really* wish I could go with you to get coffee, but the Inn…"  
  
"Yeah, sure. It's okay. I'll bring you a cup?"  
  
"Really? I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Lorelai joked.  
  
__________  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yes, Luke." She answered, sitting down at the counter. He walked over to her, watching the door closely. "She didn't come with me."  
  
"Oh." He looked back at her. "'You want some coffee?"  
  
"Yes, please." He handed her a cup.  
  
"How's the wrist?"  
  
"Great. I had a follow-up appointment yesterday. The doctor says it's fine."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"What happened last night?" She asked, after a moment of silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was here. She told me that. They she kept saying that she ran away from you…"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. We were talking…well…uh…did she tell you anything else?"  
  
"She just said that she'd left." Rory looked at him closely. "Did something happen between you?"  
  
"I…uh…"  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?"  
  
"We were talking and then…we…" He paused. "Maybe you should ask her."  
  
__________  
  
No matter how hard she tried to think of something other than Luke and the kiss from the night before, she couldn't. He mind always wondered back to the way he held her. Everything just felt *right* when their lips met. She wasn't afraid of being hurt anymore, she didn't think about the past weeks, she couldn't think about anything except his lips against hers, the hair on his chin slightly abrasive against her skin from not shaving that morning, his hands traveling along her body. Her heart skipped just thinking about him.  
  
The weeks she'd spent without him in her life had been hell. She hated how easily they were able to hurt each other when they didn't mean to at all. All he wanted to do was be near her, she knew that now, and if she had had the chance to really think about it, she would have realized she felt the same way about him.  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Huh?" She jumped. "Sookie. Sorry, you startled me."  
  
"What were you thinking about? You seemed a million miles away."  
  
She shook her head and cleared her throat before busying herself with papers on the desk. "Nothing."  
  
"No, it was something." Sookie smiled, mischievously. "Ooh! I know what it is! You were thinking about Luke!"  
  
Lorelai blushed. "I…no…I…" A small smirk crossed her face.  
  
"You were!"  
  
"Yes, I was." She admitted slowly.  
  
"Did you ever talk to him?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And…that's it. We talked," she said, hoping, though she knew it wasn't going to happen, that Sookie would drop it.  
  
"So you're good?"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"You didn't fight again, did you?"  
  
"I…uh…no, we didn't fight."  
  
"Something happened though. You're playing with the papers again. You only shuffle the papers when you're nervous."  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked, holding the papers against the desk, where she was previously making a nice, neat pile.  
  
"Yeah, you do."  
  
"Oh." She put them down and turned to Sookie.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We…how do I put this? Well, we kissed."  
  
"You *what?!*" She asked, excitedly.  
  
"Cliffsnotes version: It was raining and I was sitting in the gazebo and then I went over to Luke's. My clothes were soaked and he asked if I wanted to go upstairs because I was shivering…" Lorelai paused as Sookie broke out in a fit of giggles. "…And he gave me some clothes to change into while we dried mine—"  
  
Sookie interrupted, "Plaid?"  
  
"Actually, no, surprisingly." She smiled, remembering the previous night. "He made me some coffee and we sat on the couch. He covered us with a blanket…"  
  
"Aw!" Sookie said, softly.  
  
"…We were talking and suddenly, we just…kissed."  
  
"Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?"  
  
"I kissed him, I think, but he didn't really hesitate."  
  
"Are you together now? Ooh! We should have a double wedding!"  
  
"What?! Sookie! Are you listening to yourself?"  
  
"Sorry. I guess I did get a little ahead of myself."  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"So then what happened?"  
  
"The dryer finished and I went home."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Lorelai, why do you keep doing this to yourself? You find these wonderful, incredible men who just want to love you and you push them a way the first chance you get."  
  
"I do not!" She answered, defensively.  
  
"Why did you leave then?"  
  
"Because…because Rory didn't know where I was and… How do I always manage screwing things up between us?"  
  
"Do you love him?" Sookie asked, suddenly.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Lorelai retorted, knowing the answer herself.  
  
"I see the way he looks at you and the way you look back at him. There's something between you. There has been since the moment he say you. He loves you and Rory like no one else ever has." She paused. "I don't need an answer to that question, but you do, and Luke does. You deserve to be happy."  
  
__________  
  
A/N: Okay, so it's 8:30pm on Sunday by the time I'm publishing this. I said Sunday so here you go. Please, please, *please* review! The next chapter will be up sometime this week… 


	11. About Last Night...

Those Three Little Words  
  
Part 10: About Last Night…  
  
__________  
  
Pairing: L/L, of course! :)  
  
Summary: Previously—Luke and Lorelai shared their usual banter over coffee, but everything changed when Lorelai got a phone call that Rory and Jess had been in an accident. Luke and Lorelai fought. Three weeks later, Christopher came and Rory got her cast off. He asked for a second chance (or are we on his third chance?) with Lorelai and she gave in, realizing that it may have been meant to be for them since they can't manage to stay with anyone else. Lorelai gives a letter to Luke in which she apologizes and Christopher gets the news of his life which compels him to leave, yet again. Jess leaves Stars Hollow, Luke and Lorelai finally make up, and end up in a kiss. Lorelai, at first chance, gets scared and leaves without an explanation. Sookie shows her what's been in front of her eyes the entire time.  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I could say that I own the rights to Gilmore Girls and whatnot, I *STILL* do not own or in any way have connection to those that do own the Gilmore Girls.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I *always* love reading them! Java Junkie chapter (to extremes! :) Today, I promise to get right to the story:  
  
__________  
  
It was raining again, much to Lorelai's surprise. Again, she showed up at the diner after closing to find Luke washing down the counter and tables. He looked up to see her standing there and instantly he thought that he was dreaming. When he pinched his arm and it hurt, he finally realized that he should probably open the door.  
  
"Hey." He said, letting her inside.  
  
"Hey." Lorelai responded. For a moment, neither spoke.  
  
"This is eerily like last night," he commented.  
  
She smiled, slightly. "What do you think our relationship would be like if I didn't screw up half as much?"  
  
"You wouldn't say 'I'm sorry' as often."  
  
"No." She paused. "I'm sorry."  
  
"About last night." He assumed, aloud.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He studied her face. "Why do you keep me at arms length? Every time I try to get close to you, you…"  
  
"Run away," she finished. She searched his eyes, the whispered, "I'm not going to run away this time." Lorelai took the last few steps to meet him. She closed her eyes and leaned towards him, letting her hand rest on his upper arm. He leaned down, held her at her waist with one hand and with the other he touched her hair. He closed his eyes and leaned further, until his lips were gently pressed against her mouth. He kissed her tenderly, but with passion. His feelings, pent up for what had seemed to be forever, revealed in that one moment. There was a low utterance in her throat and she gently pulled away.  
  
"Is this what you meant by not returning to the way we were?" She asked, quietly, still wrapped in his arms.  
  
He didn't answer, but rather pulled her into another deep kiss.  
  
__________  
  
They went upstairs to his apartment and he asked if Rory knew where she was. Lorelai told him that Rory was staying with Lane for the night and asked if she could have some coffee. They sat and talked for hours about nothing in particular, Luke holding her close to him, her head resting against his shoulder.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Lorelai asked when a pause broke in their conversation.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you consider asking Jess to come back to Stars Hollow?"  
  
Luke was taken aback by her request and looked at her. "You aren't kidding?"  
  
"No. I'm completely serious. Scouts honor." She held her hand up in the air.  
  
"You want Jess to come back?"  
  
"I know it sounds strange, but Rory hasn't been the same since he left. She and Dean broke up."  
  
"When?"  
  
"A few weeks ago."  
  
"Because of Jess?"  
  
"Because she couldn't say that she didn't feelings for Jess, yes." Lorelai paused. "I can't deny that he makes her happy. They can talk. She enjoys his company. And all I want, all I've ever wanted for Rory, is for her to be happy."  
  
"Are you sure about this? If he comes back, I don't think I could ask him to leave again."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And you'll trust him?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"I'll call him the morning." He said, quietly. She looked up at him and smiled, then kissed his cheek softly.  
  
__________  
  
"You're falling asleep."  
  
"I know," Lorelai murmured, her eyes closed.  
  
"At least let me get you to the bed or couch or somewhere."  
  
"Hmm…so you can have your way with me, I suppose?" She joked, smiling. He untangled himself from her and lifted her in his arms. She leaned up against his chest as he carried her to his bedroom.  
  
He lay her down on the bed and lay next to her. She burrowed against his chest, still smiling. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him. "Goodnight," he whispered, but she was already asleep.  
  
__________  
  
A/N: This is *not* the end! Jess is coming back! I've decided that I actually kind of like him (this conclusion was made during last week's episode) and I thought that he should re-enter the story. I may write about his return, I may not…it's probable that I will though, so look for his return in the next chapter (if at all). The next chapter will be up later this week (maybe tomorrow, depending on my homework load). So, of course I will conclude with one simple little request: yes, you figured it out—*review*! 


	12. Jess is Back? (Part I)

Those Three Little Words  
  
Part 11: Jess is Back?  
  
__________  
  
Pairing: L/L, of course! :)  
  
Summary: Previously—Luke and Lorelai shared their usual banter over coffee, but everything changed when Lorelai got a phone call that Rory and Jess had been in an accident. Luke and Lorelai fought. Three weeks later, Christopher came and Rory got her cast off. He asked for a second chance (or are we on his third chance?) with Lorelai and she gave in, realizing that it may have been meant to be for them since they can't manage to stay with anyone else. Lorelai gives a letter to Luke in which she apologizes and Christopher gets the news of his life which compels him to leave, yet again. Jess leaves Stars Hollow, Luke and Lorelai finally make up, and end up in a kiss. Lorelai, at first chance, gets scared and leaves without an explanation. Sookie shows her what's been in front of her eyes the entire time.  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I could say that I own the rights to Gilmore Girls and whatnot, I *STILL* do not own or in any way have connection to those that do own the Gilmore Girls.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I *always* love reading them! And to jewels13—I've kind of liked Jess since the beginning (partly because he *does* looks great in a "tight army shirt," partly because he has a unique personality—bad boy/library-type guy—and he definitely puts an interesting spin on seemingly everything in the Rory and Lorelai's lives), but I just *admitted* (I guess, that may be the wrong the word) to liking him last week… Anyway, here's chapter 11…  
  
__________  
  
Lorelai turned over to her back and breathed in deeply. She let her hand run over the fabric on the pillows surrounding her before she remembered where she was. She smiled, thinking about Luke, and assumed that he was already downstairs in the diner. She, reluctantly, lifted Luke's comforter, got up, and made the bed. She ran her hands over it, recalling the night before. She couldn't think of a time when she had felt that loved from a man.  
  
__________  
  
Luke poured a cup of decaf coffee and handed it to Kirk. Patti, who was sitting to Kirk's right, smirked.  
  
"What?" Luke asked.  
  
"Nothing." Patti said, now grinning. "I just heard that you and Lorelai made up. It was such a shame what happened." She paused. "I also heard that she came here late last night and she never went home. I assume you have something to do with that, hmm?" She asked, winking.  
  
"I—She—"  
  
"Luke, you don't have to explain. I'm just glad that you two finally got together. Oh, here she is now!" Luke walked back towards the kitchen, mumbling something about other customers, when he saw Lorelai sitting at the counter.  
  
"Good morning," Lorelai said. "Coffee?"  
  
"'Morning." He got the other pot and poured her a cup. He proceeded to wash down the counter. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Great. Thanks for letting me stay." She answered, softly.  
  
"I called Jess."  
  
"Did you." She said the words as more of a statement than a question and took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Yeah. And Liz. Liz said whatever he wanted to do was fine."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He asked why I was asking him to come back." He paused. "I said because you wanted him back. He didn't understand why you, of all people, were the one who missed him."  
  
"I don't necessarily *miss* him, but I know that Rory does…and that you do, even though you won't admit it."  
  
"I—"  
  
"Is he coming?" She interrupted.  
  
"I don't know. He said he'd call later."  
  
"Thanks for asking him."  
  
"Thanks for deciding to give him another chance." Lorelai finished her cup of coffee.  
  
"I should go," she said, "Rory will be home soon and she'll probably wonder…"  
  
"You aren't running away again, are you?"  
  
She smiled, softly. "I'll see you for dinner."  
  
"Yeah." She touched his hand then left.  
  
__________  
  
A/N: Another short chapter, but I wanted to post this so I could move on (plus it's 7:56pm and 'Gilmore Girls' is starting in like 4 minutes). The next chapter will be longer. Lorelai talks to Rory about Jess coming back. Jess may be back next chapter, but most likely will be in the follow. I don't know yet. Review. Thanks! :) 


	13. Jess is Back? (Part II)

Those Three Little Words  
  
Part 12: Jess is Back? (Part 2)  
  
__________  
  
Pairing: L/L, of course, though I'm still working to the pinnacle chapter! :) And this is a R/J chapter, but this will be the extent of them together like they are here.  
  
Summary: Previously—Luke and Lorelai shared their usual banter over coffee, but everything changed when Lorelai got a phone call that Rory and Jess had been in an accident. Luke and Lorelai fought. Three weeks later, Christopher came and Rory got her cast off. He asked for a second chance (or are we on his third chance?) with Lorelai and she gave in, realizing that it may have been meant to be for them since they can't manage to stay with anyone else. Lorelai gives a letter to Luke in which she apologizes and Christopher gets the news of his life which compels him to leave, yet again. Jess leaves Stars Hollow, Luke and Lorelai finally make up, and end up in a kiss. Lorelai, at first chance, gets scared and leaves without an explanation. Sookie shows her what's been in front of her eyes the entire time. Lorelai asks Luke to ask Jess to come back to Stars Hollow.  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I could say that I own the rights to Gilmore Girls and whatnot, I *STILL* do not own or in any way have connection to those that do own the Gilmore Girls.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I *always* love reading them! Keep 'em coming! The last chapter was cut short (this is the second part of "Jess is Back?" and thus is why that's the title, though it doesn't really fit for chapter 11). Here's the rest of that chapter (which gets it's own chapter because it's so long--::smiles:: finally, a longer chapter!  
  
__________  
  
The bus pulled up to the stop. The scene was reminiscent of his first arrival just over six months prior. It was cool for May in Connecticut and he was wearing a plaid long-sleeve shirt beneath a navy blue vest with jeans. He was carrying a large army bag filled with the belongings he'd taken home. The only thing missing was Luke there to greet him, but that was understandable since Luke didn't know that Jess was arriving that afternoon, nor did he know why Jess had decided to return to Stars Hollow at all.  
  
Jess walked by the window of the diner and tossed it a passing glance. He could see Lorelai at the counter, Luke across from her. They were talking. Luke smiled and reached for the pot of coffee behind him. He handed her a cup then resumed wiping down the counter. Jess wondered if Luke would ever tell Lorelai how he felt about her.  
  
The bell jingled above the door and Luke looked up. Seeing his expression—one of surprise and, seemingly, pleasure—Lorelai turned in the stool.  
  
"Jess!" She said, half-heartedly, trying to sound enthusiastic about his return. She forgot if she had told Rory he was coming or not.  
  
Luke smiled, "Hey, I thought you weren't coming for a few more weeks, if at all."  
  
"Well, my plans changed." He answered simply.  
  
"Let me take that," Luke asked, walking over to Jess and holding his hand out for the bag.  
  
"Thanks, I got it," Jess replied. When he glanced at Lorelai, she could almost *feel* his eyes boring through her. Jess turned and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Uh, welcome back," Luke called.  
  
"Yeah," Jess said, his voice traveling from up the stairs.  
  
"He's back," Luke said, happily, turning back to Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai echoed, softly, "He's back."  
  
__________  
  
"Rory! Hey!" Lane said when Rory answered the phone. "You'll never guess who I saw like ten minutes ago."  
  
"John Lennon."  
  
"Yeah, you, me, Yoko, and a million Beatles fans wish. No, seriously."  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"I see him almost everyday."  
  
"My mom?"  
  
"Again, why would that be important to you?"  
  
"I give up, who?" Rory sighed.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Huh?" Rory asked, excitedly, hoping she'd heard Lane right.  
  
"Jess. You know, Luke's nephew, the hot guy your mom despises, the one your ex-boyfriend hates…"  
  
"I wouldn't say 'hate.' 'Dislike,' definitely, but 'hate…' " She paused. "He's back."  
  
"Yup! And now you have no reason to avoid having him over, going to the movies, that kind of thing…"  
  
"Uh, you're forgetting about my mom."  
  
"Oh yeah, major part of the story missing. This morning, I was talking to Ms. Patti who said that she had heard he was coming back *and* that it was your mom's idea."  
  
"What? That's impossible. It makes no sense whatsoever."  
  
"It *is* just a rumor, but surprisingly a lot of what Ms. Patti hears actually ends up being somewhat truthful."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." There was a momentary lapse in conversation.  
  
"So are you going to go see him?"  
  
"I-I don't know," Rory answered. Lane began to say something else then stopped. In the background Rory could hear her mother saying something about getting off the phone because Lane needed to study. She waited for Lane to speak again.  
  
"I got to go. Think about going over to see him. I'm sure he'd be thrilled. Call me later with details, if you go." Lane said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Rory hung up the phone and feel back against the couch. *Jess is back,* she thought.  
  
__________  
  
An hour later, Rory had finally concluded to find Jess. Lorelai hadn't returned in that time so Rory didn't have a chance to ask her if Patti's rumor was true. On the other hand, if it wasn't, telling Lorelai (who might not even know, she figured) that he as back could have severe negative ramifications.  
  
By the time she'd searched Doose's Market, passed Luke's, checked the center of town, and crossed the bridge over the lack without finding him, she'd just about given up on trying to find him. She turned around to re- cross the bridge when she saw him walking towards her.  
  
"Hey," she smiled.  
  
"Hey." He answered, burying his hands in his vest pockets.  
  
"You're back."  
  
"I'm back." He agreed, nodding.  
  
"If you repeat everything I saw this is going to be a dull conversation."  
  
"Noted." He smirked and let his eyes fall on her arm. "How's the wrist?"  
  
"It was fractured." She watched his face drop a little. "A *small* fracture, miniscule, in fact. It's fine now."  
  
"I'm sorry. I never really got the chance to apologize for the accident."  
  
"It wasn't your fault."  
  
"But I couldn't stop it from happening either."  
  
"That still doesn't make it your fault."  
  
"Doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're all right."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good." He paused. "How's Dean doing? Excited that I left?"  
  
"We broke up."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, you're not." She said, knowingly.  
  
"Yeah, well…" He turned and faced the lake before sitting at the edge of the bridge, picking up a rock, and skipping it across the smooth surface of the water. Rory sat down beside him.  
  
"I'm glad you're back."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I missed you," she said softly. Se leaned towards him, letting her lips brush against his. She touched his cheek with her fingertips, letting them slide over his soft skin. He touched her back, pulling her closer and tangled his hand in the hair against her neck. He kissed softly again.  
  
Rory was the reason he had returned and she would be the reason he stayed.  
  
__________  
  
Jess was exactly the guy Lorelai did *not* want her daughter spending time with (it's not as if that wasn't obvious by her self-proclamation of her dislike towards him), certainly not someone she'd want *dating* Rory. She believed that Jess was too much like Christopher—smart, handsome, dangerous. She didn't want Rory to end up like her—a teenage mother who didn't finish high school, nevermind college (of course, while thinking this Lorelai didn't put into account her accomplishments thereafter, for that would defeat the purpose of this entire thought process). She was positive Jess was the kind of guy to sneak into a bedroom window to meet his girlfriend, keep her out until four the next morning, and tell her that he loved her just to dump her as soon as things got difficult with college and life, in general. He'd take her for joy rides that would end with Rory in some emergency room (wait, that already happened) and have her smoking and drinking by the end of their first month together. He was, she deduces, every mother's worst nightmare.  
  
__________  
  
Luke set another cup of coffee in front of Lorelai. "What are you thinking about," he asked, leaning against his hands on the counter.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Luke, unconvinced, went to the door of the otherwise empty diner and flipped the sign to "Closed." He returned to the counter, sat down in a stool beside her, facing her, then gently spun her stool slightly so she was also facing him.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, this time softer.  
  
"I was thinking about monkeys in Argentina." She answered, finally, a look of complete sincerity crossing her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"In the rainforest. They must get wet if it's always raining."  
  
"You were thinking that deeply about monkeys in the rainforest in Argentina?" He laughed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes," she agreed. She reached for her mug and took a sip.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I thought that this was what you wanted."  
  
"It is what I wanted. Past tense. But then I remembered that Rory and Dean broke up, which leaves Jess room to—"  
  
"Date her."  
  
"Well, yes. You know he has a thing for her."  
  
"Yeah, and…?"  
  
"And you know that I don't want to see her get hurt again."  
  
"What if exactly the opposite happens? What if he makes her happy?"  
  
"I don't want her to end up ruining her future like I did. She wants to go to Harvard, if she ever got pregnant she would completely blow her chance—"  
  
"Lorelai, listen to yourself! You have a wonderful life here with your incredible daughter. You live in a place where everyone loves you and supports you. And it's not like Rory isn't smart enough to let that happen," Luke answered, a little too fast.  
  
Lorelai glared at him, completely ignoring pretty much everything else he had just said. "Smart enough? I guess I wasn't 'smart enough,' huh, Luke?"  
  
She stood and walked towards the door. He followed her, "That's not what I meant and you know it! You can't keep walking away from me, we can't do this again, dammit!" He caught up to her just as he was finishing his sentence. Luke took her in his arms and raised her chin so she was looking at him. His voice was significantly quieter, "I don't want to fight with you anymore. I understand what you're feeling, but you have to give Jess a chance."  
  
She sighed, releasing all the feelings of anger in that one breath. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her. She breathed in deeply.  
  
"Fine, I'll give him a second chance. But if he screws up—"  
  
Luke silenced her by kissing her forehead. "That's all I'm asking for."  
  
__________  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Happy (belated) Mother's Day to all of you out there reading this that have children! :) Next chapter will be up soon…I have no idea what to write just yet so there are no spoilers for that chapter (sorry! :) Um, I think that's it! Ooh! I almost forgot—REVIEW! I you're reading this story and you haven't yet reviewed I urge you too…the button is just waiting to be pressed to send me your thoughts and comments about the story! 


	14. A Midnight Stranger? Nope, Just Luke

Those Three Little Words  
  
Part 13: A Midnight Stranger? Nope, Just Luke  
  
__________  
  
Pairing: L/L, of course, though I'm still working to the pinnacle chapter! :) And this is a R/J chapter, but this will be the extent of them together like they are here.  
  
Summary: Previously—Luke and Lorelai shared their usual banter over coffee, but everything changed when Lorelai got a phone call that Rory and Jess had been in an accident. Luke and Lorelai fought. Three weeks later, Christopher came and Rory got her cast off. He asked for a second chance (or are we on his third chance?) with Lorelai and she gave in, realizing that it may have been meant to be for them since they can't manage to stay with anyone else. Lorelai gives a letter to Luke in which she apologizes and Christopher gets the news of his life which compels him to leave, yet again. Jess leaves Stars Hollow, Luke and Lorelai finally make up, and end up in a kiss. Lorelai, at first chance, gets scared and leaves without an explanation. Sookie shows her what's been in front of her eyes the entire time. Lorelai asks Luke to ask Jess to come back to Stars Hollow.  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I could say that I own the rights to Gilmore Girls and whatnot, I *STILL* do not own or in any way have connection to those that do own the Gilmore Girls.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I *always* love reading them! Keep 'em coming! I'd like to make it clear that this story is BASED on spoilers and does not necessarily reflect what has/will happen on the show. The main L/L spoilers stopped around chapter 6 or so, I think, but there are more throughout the story, possibly—like last chapter had a R/J spoiler (he comes back and they kiss, which is part of the season finale), etc. This fan fic is purely of my imagination after reading the spoilers through the season finale. Also, I have no idea what kind of time has passed in this fanfic, so any references to "last week" or "last month" or whatever doesn't necessarily mean that that amount of time has taken place. Time is irrelevant, I've decided, in this story.  
  
__________  
  
Lorelai sat in bed, reading by the faint light of her bedside lamp, when Rory knocked and entered. "Hey sweetie," Lorelai said, putting down her book and taking off her reading glasses. Rory sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that Jess is back. He came back yesterday."  
  
"I saw him. I was with Luke when he came in the Diner."  
  
"Oh." Rory paused. "Did you want him to come back?"  
  
"Ah, you heard. Yeah, sweetie, I asked Luke to ask him to come back because I knew that you missed him. You know I can't stand to see you upset."  
  
Rory took a minute then hugged Lorelai. "Thanks."  
  
"Anything to make you happy." She answered, kissing Rory's forehead.  
  
"Luke's downstairs."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Luke. He came over. I was downstairs reading and I heard him outside so I let him in."  
  
"It's after eleven."  
  
"I don't know why he's here."  
  
"You don't ask, at eleven o'clock at night, why a strange man is here when he comes?"  
  
"Luke isn't a strange man."  
  
"I beg to differ. With all that plaid, the one baseball cap, and the fact that he put up with us all these years, you don't find him somewhat odd?"  
  
"That doesn't make him strange, putting up with us, I mean. It just means that he loves you." Lorelai's mind drifted to their kiss.  
  
"I guess I should see why he's here." She answered, remembering that he was downstairs waiting for her.  
  
"That would probably be a good idea," Rory agreed. Lorelai sighed and went downstairs, inwardly thrilled that he was there.  
  
__________  
  
"Hey Burger Boy."  
  
"Java junkie." He retorted, remembering that conversation from a while ago. He was sitting, somewhat nervously, on the couch and she sat down beside him.  
  
"What are you doing here? It's almost midnight."  
  
"I know. Did I wake you?"  
  
"No. I was reading."  
  
"Oh. I…uh…came to…uh…check on you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You didn't come to the Diner at all today. I thought maybe you were sick."  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"You're not avoiding me, again?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Did you get coffee at all?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Do you know any words with more than one syllable?"  
  
"Not this late." She paused. "What are you really doing here?"  
  
"I told you."  
  
"I don't believe you'd come here, this late, wondering if I got my coffee today because I didn't get a chance to go to the Diner."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Then you are strange."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Note to self."  
  
"You just called me strange."  
  
"And you're questioning that?"  
  
"I guess not. I have put up with you all these years." He agreed.  
  
"Rory said that's because you love me, not because you're strange." Luke blushed. "I realized something today."  
  
"What?"  
  
"For the ten or so years since I discovered that there was this Diner that served heaven in a cup, when, of course, the cute burly man behind the counter would allow it, you have stood there, denying me coffee, and watching me and Rory. I mean, not watching, like looking that, though you did that too, but *watching,* watching over us, watching her grow, watching out for her, making sure that no one ever hurt her, especially any bag boy…" Lorelai paused to take a breath. "And in that time you've also had to watch my crazy life, watch as I dated different men, as they came and went in an orderly fashion. You've watched me look at everyone else except for the man that was right in front of me the entire time. *You.*" He looked towards the floor, an half smile of embarrassment painted on his face. Lorelai touched his arm and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I love you."  
  
__________  
  
A/N: Another short chapter. I don't really like it that much, and I was going to change it, but then I read the entire conversation about Luke being strange in Lorelai's mind and I liked it because I could imagine them actually having a conversation like that at midnight. Anyway, these are the kind of chapters produced when I am ill. If it sucks, say so and I'll replace it. If not (actually, in either case)…  
  
*REVIEW!* Because the button is *still* waiting to be pressed to send me your thoughts and comments about the story!  
  
Oh, one more thing! I'm making a Luke/Lorelai website which should be up sometime this summer at:  
  
http://starshollow.homestead.com/love_war_snow.html  
  
There's nothing there right now, so don't actually go there yet, but I'm working on the site (I haven't uploaded it to the web). It's fun and interesting and interactive, and I think 'Gilmore Girls' (especially L/L) fans will enjoy it! Anyway, wanted to tell you now, though I will make sure to say something somewhere once it actually exists.  
  
Wait—I just thought of something else to add: If you haven't heard, the WB (the great station that they are) has decided to devote 7pm (EST) on Sunday nights to 'Gilmore Girls!' Yes, not only will the show be on Tuesday nights as it currently is (season 3), but starting this fall, see it all over again from the beginning! Appropriately called, 'Gilmore Girls: The Beginning', you can relive the entire first season! :) Yeah! Okay, I am officially done the A/N that is as long as this chapter after this one last word: REVIEW! 


	15. A Stir Of...

Those Three Little Words  
Part 14: A Stir of...  
__________  
  
Pairing: L/L, of course, though I'm still working to the pinnacle chapter! :)   
  
Summary: Previously-Luke and Lorelai shared their usual banter over coffee, but everything changed when Lorelai got a phone call that Rory and Jess had been in an accident. Luke and Lorelai fought. Three weeks later, Christopher came and Rory got her cast off. He asked for a second chance (or are we on his third chance?) with Lorelai and she gave in, realizing that it may have been meant to be for them since they can't manage to stay with anyone else. Lorelai gave a letter to Luke in which she apologized and Christopher got the news of his life which compelled him to leave, yet again. Jess left Stars Hollow, Luke and Lorelai finally made up, and ended up in a kiss. Lorelai, at first chance, got scared and left without an explanation. Sookie showed her what's been in front of her eyes the entire time. Lorelai asked Luke to ask Jess to come back to Stars Hollow. Jess came back and Rory kissed him, glad that he came home. Lorelai finally told Luke how she felt about him.  
  
Disclaimer: Though I wish I could say that I own the rights to Gilmore Girls and whatnot, I *STILL* do not own or in any way have connection to those that do own the Gilmore Girls.   
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I *always* love reading them! Keep 'em coming! I don't really like this chapter; it's not one of my best (it's been a common theme with the last few chapters...I'm trying, though)...  
__________  
  
Luke had gone home shortly after Lorelai had professed her love for him. He'd said that he loved her, too, and they sat there for a while, until Lorelai's breathing began to fall into a rhythmic pattern signaling she was falling asleep. He'd led her upstairs to bed and she had asked if he would join her and Rory for movie night, to which he agreed. She also invited Jess, much to Luke's surprise. He attributed the sudden invitation to the fact that she was only half awake, kissed her, and gone home.  
__________  
  
"So are you coming tonight?" Lorelai asked the next morning, settling into a stool and picking up her mug of coffee which Luke had set in front of her.  
  
"You were serious?"  
  
"Um, yeah..." He gave her a questioning look and handed her a strawberry danish. Rory came in then and sat down beside her mother. Luke poured more coffee and gave her the blueberry danish she asked for.  
  
"All right, Jess and I will see you around seven?" Luke asked.  
  
"Jess?" Rory turned to her mother. "Where are we going with Luke and Jess? I thought tonight was movie night."  
  
"It is," Lorelai answered, without looking up. She broke off another piece of danish and popped it in her mouth. "Hey, can I have a bite?" She asked, looking at Rory's blueberry one.  
  
Rory pushed her plate slightly towards her mother. "I should've gone with the blueberry," Lorelai said, to no one in particular.  
  
"So, they're coming to movie night, I take it." Lorelai looked up at Rory.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked. "Oh, Luke and Jess. Right. Yes, I invited them to movie night."  
  
"We don't have to sit through some love movie, do we?" Jess asked, refilling Lorelai's empty mug.  
  
"Nope, I promise there won't be crying and it won't be some 'chick flick'." Lorelai answered, lifting her full mug. She turned, slightly to Jess, "thanks."  
  
He nodded once and headed towards someone who had just requested coffee.  
  
"So what is it?" Luke asked.   
  
"Surprise."  
  
"You aren't going to make us sit through 'Willy Wonka,' are you?" Luke asked.  
  
"Nope. What kind of person would I be, making you, someone who hates oompa loompas to his very core, sit through that movie? But prepare yourself; I will someday make you watch it, Lukey." She smiled, gleefully. Luke groaned. "I promise. It's good. Kevin Bacon. Some girl. Little kid. Horror." Luke turned went into the storage room.  
  
"*A Stir of Echoes*?" Rory guessed. "That's a good one. That girl, though, the one who baby-sits the kid, looks a lot like Paris."  
  
"Which adds to the pure horror of it all." Lorelai said, smiling still.  
  
"You went behind the red curtain?" Jess asked in mock surprise as he returned to the counter.  
  
"Yes, I rented a movie from behind Rory's curtain." Lorelai answered.  
  
"I still can't believe they put that up." Rory said, sipping her coffee. She turned to Jess, "Which reminds me, what surprise did you leave for the poor person trying to rent 'Dumbo?' "  
  
Jess just smirked.  
__________  
  
Lorelai stood and went into the storage room once Rory left. "Hey you," she said.  
  
"What are you doing back here?"  
  
"I came to see my favorite coffee supplier." She answered, sliding her arms over Luke's shoulders and around this neck. He let his fingers trace her arms.   
  
"I'm your *only* coffee supplier."  
  
"Ah, that's not true. Sometimes Sookie gives me coffee and sometimes I get coffee at Doose's market, which makes Taylor another of my suppliers."  
  
"It's good to know, then, that I'm your favorite."  
  
"Well, you're the only one who can satisfy my insatiable...desires..."  
  
"For coffee, you mean..."  
  
"And for...other things." She said, quietly, a smirk creeping over her lips. She leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"You shouldn't start something you can't finish..." He answered between kisses. He hands moved into his hair and he moved so he could kick shut the door. He leaned Lorelai against it and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Now who's starting something they can't finish?" She asked, her voice thick with desire. He pulled away.  
  
"You're right, we can't do this right now..."  
  
"Mm hmm," she murmured in agreement, still kissing him.  
  
"Lorelai..." She kissed him. "Lor-" Again. "Lorel-" A third time. "Lorelai!" He drew away.  
  
"Huh? Ooh, sorry. I got a little carried away," she smirked, smoothing his shirt down, from where she'd pulled at it a little, along his chest.  
  
"So," he cleared his throat and replaced his hat, which had been carelessly knocked onto the floor. "We'll...uh...see you tonight?"  
  
She gave him one last kiss before leaving. "Tonight," she smiled, opening the door.  
__________  
  
A/N: Short and sweet-Next chapter: movie night! Sorry it took me so long to update. And, of course, REVIEW (please! :)! Two more things:  
  
1. Thanks to those of you who sent e-mails wishing me luck on the SATs (it was like 2 months ago...). I've taken the ACTs and SAT IIs since (I've only gotten my scores from the SATs and SAT IIs back yet-and I didn't do as well on the SATs as I hoped to do. SAT IIs went well, though, I guess...ACTs come Friday or next weekend). It was unnecessary, but extremely nice. Thanks again! :)  
  
2. I am assuming that all of you reading this fan fic are at least fans of 'Gilmore Girls,' some of you incredibly ambitious/obsessed fans, I'm sure. I was wondering if anyone has envisioned a map type thing of Stars Hollow. If you have and you are reading this, I have a proposition for you: at the end of the last chapter, I said that I had an upcoming L/L site. My site is very unique (I'm not sure if there will be anything else like it on the internet...there may be, but I'm going for different here) and I was wondering if anyone felt like or already had in their heads a "map" type idea of Stars Hollow that they wanted to send to me for use (of course, your name would be credited all over the place because I say 'Thank You' for like everything, when I'm not typing because when you're typing, it just gets a little ridiculous and monotonous) on the site, it would be greatly appreciated. My email is artista317@yahoo.com. Thanks! 


End file.
